


Heat of the Moment

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Arousal, Banter, Challenges, Coming In Pants, Could Be Canon, Dry Humping, Erections, F/M, Magic Battle, Orgasm, Partnership, Pinned to the ground, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sparring, Teasing, and then to a book shelf, magical and verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor challenges Griffin to a magical sparring in order to test her abilities. However, some foul play turns it into a battle of a different nature. Set pre-series when Griffin and Valtor were partners in crime.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

Griffin hadn’t been keen on the idea at first, but it was funny what a few well thought out words could accomplish. A simple challenge and a bit of teasing was enough to make the powerful witch throw her concerns to the wind and dive headfirst into battle. Which was the reason why they were currently fighting, magic flying around them, the pulsing feeling of power intoxicating. He had chosen his partner well – she was eager, capable and could match his every step. Well, almost every.

She was caught off guard when he lunged forward in the midst of her attack and tackled her to the ground before she could dish out her magic on him. A yelp left her lips when their bodies collided, and then a groan when they fell to the ground. He used the opportunity to catch her arms and immobilize her, rendering her unable to use her magic to escape his grip.

“Not fair,” she huffed underneath him as she struggled to free herself but to no avail. While she was almost on par with him when it came to magical abilities, she could never overpower him in a physical fight.

“Good thing we don’t care about fair,” Valtor smirked at her but his face froze when he felt her grinding against him, her crotch meeting his in an angle he didn’t think was possible in that position. His hold on her loosened as he was too shocked to process the situation. “What-” He didn’t get to finish his question though because Griffin blasted him with a ball of pure power, sending him flying. He hit the wall behind him and a deep guttural groan escaped him at the hard blow. He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath that got knocked out of his lungs. “That was foul play,” he muttered as soon as he had enough air to speak.

“Good thing we don’t care about fair,” Griffin threw his own words in his face and when he looked at her, he saw the smile he could hear in her voice plastered on her face just like he had expected. 

She offered him a hand and he took it, pushing himself up to his feet. He tried to refrain from leaning on her though. The moment he was up, his other hand found her waist and he pushed, walking her back into the shelves of books behind her. “Yes, but now you’ve created a problem for me,” he said quietly against her cheek as if hating to admit it. He did enjoy the gasp that left her when he pressed his erection against her hip.

“Well, I’m here to help you solve your problems,” Griffin drawled out, her gaze meeting his. “That’s what partners are for.” Her voice was seductive and her body pressed against him, causing him to suck in a breath at her maddening and yet arousing audacity.

He grabbed her free hand when it was an inch short of its target and brought it and the one he was already holding on each side of her head, pinning them against the shelves. “I think you already did enough,” he held her gaze to make it clear who was in charge. “I’ll have to help myself,” he murmured as he leaned in, his lips almost touching hers.

She only raised an eyebrow at him in a silent challenge which he readily accepted.

He rolled his hips into her, watching as the defiant look disappeared and her jaw tensed in her struggle to keep her face blank. That was already telling enough though, but her resilience was commendable, he had to give her that. Still, she was quite young and inexperienced and his effect on her was obvious. He smiled as he continued his ministrations.

Griffin broke eye contact, turning her head to the side as if that could hide how much his actions were affecting her. “You’re really gonna do this?” she spoke, almost managing to keep the hitch out of her voice until he pressed harder into her, making the last word come out on the tail end of a heavy pant.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you were the one who was doing it,” Valtor retorted, refusing to let her get away with it. She’d started it and now she had to face the consequences of her choice.

“Who says I have a problem now?” She met his gaze again, going for a smug look but his grinding against her seemed to distract her enough to cause her to part her lips and let out a sigh that completely ruined the look.

“I do,” he said in a cruelly soft voice, leaning in and burying his face in her hair, his mouth just above her ear. Her body went rigid against his when he moaned right into her ear and her audible swallow almost sent him over the edge. He debated whether he should leave her now or go all the way, but the thought of the red in her cheeks and in her gaze was too tempting to let him stop. He groaned, rubbing against her once more, and, as she responded to his motion, practically admitting defeat, he came, fully clothed and pressed against her hot body. Maybe their temperature had risen altogether, but he felt embraced in unbearable heat which was ridiculous since his powers came from the Dragon Flame itself. His hands slid to her waist and he held on to her while he basked into the pleasure of his orgasm.

Finally free from his grip, Griffin pushed at his chest, forcing him to step back. “You got off, now get off me,” she said, trying to sound indifferent, but the words and the way she pursed her lips, gave away her frustration.

“Feeling too hot and bothered?” A smirk took over his features now that he could see her face and the color in her cheeks.

“Are you?” she countered, indignant to the very end, even when she’d already lost.

“This fire is what I like about you,” he said, not even bothering to hide his amusement at her annoyance. “Keep being so hot-tempered.” He had the audacity to wink at her before pushing himself off the shelves and walking away, enjoying the sound of her exasperated huff.


End file.
